borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Any ideas on how to get unreachable loot from Craw?
Hey there. I've been farming Crawmerax on split screen lately. My method is to run to the west glitch spot with my Siren and take out his arms and eye. Then I have my secondary character head up the elevator and run over to the east glitch spot (wedge shaped crack) and take shots at his back. This isn't to do damage, just to get Crawmerax to turn around for the first character to take out his back. The problem occurs when Crawmerax dies near the arch-shaped stone in the middle of the arena. When he dies, the loot goes flying up and some of it lands on top of the arch. Can you folks think of some ways to get on top of the arch in order to grab that loot? I tried jumping on the elevator hoping that it would launch me some crazy distance, but couldn't get it to work.Atelophobic 02:40, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Not really much that you can do to get that loot down. I suppose that you could have a teammate get launched up there by Crawmerax himself, but that could take some time (and if nothing lands there, then time wasted). I've tried from the elevator several times, but you cannot make it onto any of the rock formations that way, regardless. All I can suggest is waiting until Crawmerax is far enough away where nothing will land out of reach before dealing the kill shot. BMetcalf82 02:48, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Bummer. I had a legendary color item up there and all I could do was stare at it until it disappeared. Sad. Atelophobic 02:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Use sledge's shotgun to propel a character to where you want him/her to go in a duel. NOhara24 03:43, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm ... by definition ... "unreachable" means cannot be reached. If it could be reached then it wouldn't be unreachable. Happens all the time that items fall where they cannot be reached. It's a shame but it happens. -- MeMadeIt 06:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Can't you simply change the gravity? From the gearbox forum (didn't find this tweak on the wiki): Within WillowGame.ini: Search for Engine.WorldInfo and look for the following line: Quote: and change to Quote: If this doesn't work, try making the changes within DefaultGame.ini located in your Borderlands install folder (Borderlands\WillowGame\Config) : Im pretty sure this is for PC only, and Im also pretty sure that PC doesn't have splitscreen. LoZ4Ever 21:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) This is to make jumping feel less floaty. Replace -700 with a very low number ( -100 or -50 etc.) and see what happens. I've never tried this tweak so i suggest you to create a back up file. P.S.: sorry if I messed up something, it's my first time using a wiki =) Liquid sniper 07:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC) this is what I do on my siren when soloing craw: I shoot his limbs & eye out & then jump out of the glitch spot to get him to move towards me, I then go back to the glitch spot, and if craw does his lil spit attack, go into phasewalk & stay ducked down, then once your phasewalk ends on its own, shoot a few mags from any non ricochet gun around yourself, the ground & walls (but nothing directly at craw) that'll make him do his spit attack once he notices your firing, but he'll spit towards the middle of the field rather than towards you, he'll then burrow down & he'll most likely be facing the other way (his back facing you) rince and repeat untill he's dead from the split second shots you get in to his back when he's turned around with this the loot most likely wont be anywhere near a spot where you cant reach it ^^ TaSManiaC 12:35, October 11, 2010 (UTC) You might try using explosive sticky grenades to do the jump thing. The arch is kind of high so I don't know if this will work, but it is worth a try. There are a ton of videos showing you how to use the grenades to do jumps.Player8410 14:24, October 11, 2010 (UTC) If you are willing to give WillowTree a go, get yourself a normal unmodded Sledge's Shotgun. In WillowTree change the unique title to a double title/prefix which adds projectiles, like Matador or Anarchy. Then level it down a lot so it does very low damage. This will amplify the launch effects while reducing the damage actually done to the other player. It helps if a Soldier uses it too, since he would get double magazine size. 15:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) This may sound crazy, but it has a slim chance of working. Go into duel, throw a sticky grenade, lauch the player via Sledges Shotgun just about the grenade, BOOM it goes off and the lauched player makes it to the top. It probably would never work, but it would be so cool to see it done. MC Clatchey 18:55, October 11, 2010 (UTC) My advise would be to change your method. Kill his back first, then you can manuver him where ever you want, like away from the arch for example. My method is to go to that 'second' spot first with my Siren, keep his attention untill he spits the globs. For what ever reason, he tends to shoot them wide right (his right, my left). Then he'll burrow, pop back up, and will move either left or right, and almost always have his back to me. Just 1 quick shot from my Bessie, then Phasewalk to the other glitch spot. If I need to move him around a little, I just hop up to the normal field. He starts moving toward me, then I drop back down when he's where I want him. Its not perfect tho, the little bastards can get ya in that spot, and sometimes he will aim correctly, but most of the time, no loot is lost. LoZ4Ever 21:03, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :I too would advise you to change your method. What works for me is, firstly make sure you have Inner Glow (phasewalking regenerates health) and Hit & Run (increases phasewalk duration) both maxed out. Also wear a good Catalyst Mod for the Phasewalk cooldown increase. At the top of the elevator phasewalk to the WNW glitch spot and stand where the sort of arrow mark points to on the first ledge down. From here take out all of Craw's front crit spots - if you are in exactly the right spot you can stand here quite safely, and since you phasewalked to it none of his minions will attack either. If you want to be really safe take out any Maggots and Green Worms until there are only Armored Worms left (I don't bother with this now but it helps at first as Armored Worms are really slow-moving). :I use an Unforgiven Masher for Craw's Crit spots - the extra critical damage means his spots go down in a couple of clean hits, and the spread means aiming isn't as critical, but use whatever works for you. Whatever you use, make sure it has a good zoom, and a critical damage bonus - so, revolvers or snipers are best, and revolvers should be two-shot models for the increased damage - you probably won't get more than two shots in at most anyway in the next stage of the fight. A Skullmasher works well too, but the slow RoF means you'll definitely only get one shot at each pillar. :With the crit spots down, jump up onto the arena and just stand there as Craw and his minions approach - this drags Craw into position for your next shot. Just before they attack, phasewalk to behind the far leg of the double pillar. If you've timed it right, and stand beside our dead friend when you come out of phasewalk, you'll be completely hidden. Wait for Phasewalk to recharge. Then strafe out right around the back of the pillar and you should get in one clean shot on his back spot (not always, unfortunately). With practice you should be able to strafe out to a position where you can aim at the crit spot without triggering Craw. Strafe slowly and line up your shot carefully - you'll probably only get in one from this position. :Now run (NOT Phasewalk) towards the back wall. As Craw et al approach phasewalk to behind the single pillar. Again, you should be hidden and unnoticed by everything. Strafe out slowly to the left and get in your shot (or two if you have time). With my Unforgiven Masher this may be enough to kill him, but if it isn't, just run towards the back wall again, and phasewalk back to your first position behind the double pillar. Often you'll find that this time you'll get in the best shot by strafing left towards the arch of the pillar, not right as you did the first time - it all depends on where Craw is when you come out of phasewalk. :Repeat this series of phasewalks until he dies. With Hit & Run maxed out you always have enough time to phasewalk to the next pillar, no matter where you are in the arena. :Because you run towards the back wall this pulls Craw away from the pillars and turns him so that his back is exposed for your shot as you strafe out from cover. When he dies he will be nowhere near the pillars if everything has gone according to plan. With experience you can place Craw pretty much exactly where you want him to die, so old loot left over from previous kills doesn't get mixed up with the latest drop. It's even a good idea to turn around to face Craw and his minions as you approach the back wall (I know this goes against the grain) so that you can see exactly where they are, and know the best time to enter phasewalk with Craw placed just where you want him and his minions away from where you are going next. :Sometimes things don't go according to plan :( . You run the risk of Craw or a minion getting in a hit on you as they approach - but since you've got Inner Glow maxed out you'll be back up to nearly full health by the time you come out of phasewalk. Sometimes Craw doesn't approach you directly, or may swing away just as you enter Phasewalk, making it difficult or impossible to get in your next shot - too bad, just forget it and draw him out again so you can get to the next pillar. Sometimes a minion may end up stuck behind the pillar you are phasewalking to - not good! That's why you need the Catalyst Mod, so you can run away while your Phasewalk quickly recharges, dodging and weaving to avoid the ranged attacks. Using this method I've only died once in over 500 kills (I died LOTS of times perfecting it, though), and you'll never have to worry about loot getting stuck on the pillars. Outbackyak 07:43, October 12, 2010 (UTC)